


Shh, C'mere

by deep_doot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, just for u cutes, submission for friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disbelief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, C'mere

Aqua couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him. It had been so long since she rescued him from falling to the dark realm, that her belief in his well being disappeared. The memory of his possessed form never left her heart, and seeing him with his normal tan skin, and messy brown hair scared her. The girl didn’t know if she could pour her heart into loving him again, although the love had never left. 

She was scared, and the man that stood before her, waited with open arms, smiling as brightly as he once did before. Her legs were locked in place, and she couldn’t tell if the feeling in her stomach was fear or excitement. Aqua just looked ahead to him, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Terra?” She whispered, voice cracking. “Is it really you?” 

The man nodded softly, taking a step in her direction. “It is, Aqua.” He said simply. “I’m so sorry,” 

I’m so sorry. That phrase repeated over and over in her head, and she felt a tear run down her cheek. Her hand reached up, covering her mouth. “I couldn’t save you,” She squeaked, feeling more tears run down. “I couldn’t let you be lost to the darkness.” Her knees unbuckled, and she fell down. 

He ran up to catch her, his hands wrapped around her arms. “No, no! Aqua, it’s not your fault,” Terra tilted her head up, meeting her eyes. “Please, don’t ever think that it was!” He begged, wiping her tears. 

“Terra, it’s all my fault,” She trembled, her head falling back down. “I’m so sorry, Terra.” Aqua wrapped her hands around his arms, feeling his muscles tense and contract. 

“Aqua, please, you did so much more,” He whispered, brushing her hair from her eyes. “I caused all of this, it was never once your fault.” Terra could feel the tears well in the back of his eyes, the guilt rising in his chest. “Aqua, it’s alright… I’m alright.” 

The azure girl rested her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat. “I missed you, for so long,” Her voice cracked, as she wept. “I almost forgot what was real,” 

Terra pulled her in. “Shh, c’mere… It’s alright now.” He wrapped his arms around her form, running his hand over her back. “We’ll be alright. I’m here to protect you, I promise I’ll won’t leave,”

“I couldn’t bear to lose you again.” Aqua gulped, trying to gain her composure. “I-I just couldn’t.” Her hands wrapped under his arms, holding onto his shoulders. 

He couldn’t think of anything to say back to her, his eyes closed and he just held her close, drowning himself in her scent. It bothered him that she kept blaming herself for his wrongdoing. The last memory he remembered was when he was possessed, seeing Aqua suspended in the air by only the strength of him holding her up by her neck. 

Terra remembered her hands wrapped around his wrist, begging for a release from his strength. Her face, slowly turning red from the cutoff of circulation. Her eyes… tears wanting to fall, the terrified look she gave him as she was trapped by his hand. He was almost afraid of touching her, mortified that he could damage her more than he did before. 

It was just so comforting to have her back in his arms, instead of in his hands. 

“Aqua, I’m so sorry,” He breathed, a tear falling. “I didn’t want to hurt you. I never wanted to.” He hiccupped, his throat on fire. “I’ll never be able to forgive myself for the damage that I’ve done.”

Aqua’s eyes widened. She didn’t expect him to remember the fight she had with him. Her heart pounded. “Terra…” She trembled. 

He pulled away, meeting eye to eye with her. “I never wanted to hurt you, I don’t know if you could forgive me,” He wiped her tears away, and brushed a strand of her hair aside. 

“Terra, it wasn’t you.” Aqua shook her head. “Once I found you in Radiant Garden, I was hesitant, and when I saw you… I knew.” She looked down. 

The brunette pulled her head back up. “Aqua, I’m sorry,” He whispered, leaning in. His lips found hers, and he pulled his hand up to her cheek, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. 

Aqua sat still, feeling a few tears still fell down her cheeks, but she just let Terra go. Her heart ached. She didn’t know what to do, this had never happened to her, but she always dreamed that it would. 

She didn’t want to leave, she didn’t want him to leave. 

She loved him, and he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short lil submission i did for a friend on tumblr and i decided to post it on here!  
> enjoy! <3


End file.
